


Machine

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, second person attempt oh god i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are made a machine, and you break like one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machine

They raise you.

They are your earliest memory; you stand by the Young Master's side even as you're both too young to effectively do anything. 

They cull emotion from you; you cry, and strikes cease that, and all emotion is driven deep within, locked away. You go along with it, hiding everything within you, living to serve the family, to stand by the Young Master's side as you grow. 

You are taught to fight; the sword is placed in your hand and you react accordingly, and by the age of thirteen you are much better than many elders. 

On occasion, the Young Master orders something from you, and you do as he says. You kill, paint the sword red. 

The sister's death, however, hits him hard, and you make the note to yourself; find those responsible, all of them, and kill them. 

It will be years before the chance comes--

and when it does, you finish the job with a swing of a bat.

You claim you are the tool, but he says you are not, and for the first time in your life, you feel confused--

but nothing else is worse than the piercing despair that comes when his face bleeds, and his eye is torn. 

...there is nothing else to do but die, as you fall to your knees and hold him close.


End file.
